Hantei Muhaki
Hantei Muhaki became the eighth Emperor of Rokugan in 442 after the death of his niece Hantei Yugozohime during the Battle of White Stag. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 12 Anti-Gozoku Muhaki was an elderly widower, who favored absolute Imperial authority and detested the submission of his brother Hantei Kusada to the Gozoku Alliance. He visited his niece Yugozohime when she was trained by the Lion and taught her in the way of the Bushido. After the fall of the Gozoku he became an advisor, ally and friend to the Empress Yugozohime. Imperial Histories, p. 79 Emperor Yugozohime's eldest daughter, Hantei Retsuhime, was not yet of age to rule when her mother died, so Muhaki was selected as Emperor. Imperial Histories, p. 76 Muhaki trained and raised Retsuhime, as a kind of surrogate daughter. Edicts The battle in which his predecessor died was a major influence on the early days of his reign, including the issuance of Imperial edicts banning the use of gaijin powder Exotic Arms Guide, p. 44 and closing Rokugan's borders to all gaijin. When Agasha Kasuga returned from Merenae lands he convinced Muhaki to grant his family a Minor Clan status, with the ancestral duty to conduct covert trade with the overseas gaijin in order to spy on them. Imperial Histories, p. 77 Akodo's Leadership Muhaki declared heretical several portions of the original text of Akodo's Leadership, influenced by his sensei Kakita Kuga, those which supported deception in warfare. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 84 Gaijin Treachery Not long after the Battle of the White Stag, in 443 Imperial Histories, p. 78 the gaijin sent an ambassador do parley with Muhaki. The ambassador claimed they wished to leave without further bloodshed, and requested supplies to aid them on their voyage. Muhaki agreed to meet with the gaijin. The meeting was a trap however, and Muhaki's life was only saved due to the skill of the master archer Matsu Koritome. Koritome himself was killed, and Muhaki declared an archery tournament to be held in Koritome's honor. The Lion attending the tournament impressed the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Zaruko to such an extent that the two-hundred still in the competition were the first to become members of the Koritome vassal family. Secrets of the Lion, p. 76 Boar Clan A small group of Crab long thought lost to an avalanche appeared in Otosan Uchi with a huge offering of steel and jade to the Emperor as taxes. Muhaki awarded them the family name Heichi and granted them leave to create the Boar Clan deep in the Twilight Mountains. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 8-9 Daughter Hantei Retsuhime, his niece's daughter and Imperial Heir, did not follow the tradition of marrying the heir of the Doji, who was indeed a terrible boor. She instead chose to marry a Matsu, gaining the scorn of many courtiers. The Emperor backed her decision despite some claiming she was seeking to ensure her own rulership rather than obeying the dictates of a powerful husband. Way of the Lion, p. 120 Fortune of Geisha and Artists Muhaki was believed to have been the 5th century Emperor who declared the geisha Sadahako the Fortune of Geisha and Artists. Some historic sources incorrectly attributed this deed to Hantei VII, who was in fact Muhaki's niece and pre-decessor. If this was the case, then Sadahako was rumored to have been Muhaki's mistress, and his sincere mourning of her death later led him to declare her the fortune on his deathbed. City of Lies: Location Guide, p. 39 Category:Imperial Leaders